Life of the Party
by CandyGloss0305
Summary: Malcolm and a girl from Dionysus 3 Ella.
1. Chap 1:Dionysus Smiled,End of the World!

**Hi Everyone! This is my Malcolm & OCC story! Malcolm is just unused. So Here's his story. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Ella: ****Jackie δεν διαθέτει τίποτα****!**

**;) if you don't know what it means, Google it or somethin' **

**And Malcolm is a little OCC**

**MALCOLM POV**

…**.**

I woke up at 7:00 A.M like all the Athena kids did. We usually cleaned then studied. My siblings aren't exactly the life on the party. I really needed to hang out with Percy, the Stolls, Nico, Leo, and Pollux more often. I opened my geography book. Then something crawled up my leg. CRAPDAMMIT! A spider!

"Err, guys? Spider Alert" I asked, I was kinda nervous. Everyone knew the story. Everyone screamed but Annabeth's scream was the loudest. I was pretty sure if I had a glass cup, it would have broken by now. My book fell on the book. Poor book. I groaned as I bent to pick it up. I had to face it sometime, I was really lazy. All my half sisters and brothers snickered. I was the only lazy one in Athena cabin. It made me feel special. Sometimes. I was really organized and I loved to read, just like the rest of us. Everybody had forgotten about the half-dead spider on the floor. I watched it for some time. I opened my geography book. This time, I wanted no interruptions. We had breakfast in 10 minutes. Annabeth was back on her silver laptop. It was a special one. Daedulus had plans there. They were really helpful last year during the war. I would do anything for laptop like that. I had to face that to, being an Athena kid, sometimes we were real geeks. It's our nature, like we can all read all the Harry Potter books in a week **(It's true! I can do that!) **So now it was breakfast time, so Annabeth got up, we got a line and walked down to the pavilion. I ate pancakes. You got a problem with pancakes? Or do you think an Athena kid would eat a 'smarter choice' Bleh, if you're one of those people, screw you. After breakfast, Chiron called me up.

I thought it would be or something like:

Was I in trouble?

Did he figure out I've been taking out books from his library?

Instead;

"Malcolm, I need you to give a tour to our newest edition here at Camp Half-Blood" I could handle that. I nodded. Chiron walked over to the entrance, I followed. When we got there, I saw a pretty girl with gray eyes with …purple? In them. She had black wavy hair that reached her shoulders. She seemed pretty laid back but at the same time she could have an attitude when she had to, so I did the natural thing, I decided not to mess with her. I hoped she was not from Athena, because she was pretty darn cute.

"My name is Ella White" she said quietly.

"Malcolm, Malcolm Greyback" I responded.

"Who do you think is my parent?"

"You might be an Athena, but you don't have the blonde hair"

"Are you from Athena?" I nodded.

"Personally, you look like Hecate or something. Because you have purple in your eyes. And you have black hair" she nodded, I guess she wanted to be from Hecate. I showed her around, her jaw dropped at the Zeus, and Dionysus cabin.

"They barely have kids, Thalia is the only Zeus kid, and her brother is Roman. And Dionysus had 2 kids but one died…"

"I feel bad for him"

"We all do. His name was Castor" we walked along. She stopped for a second and walked over to Hestia. No one barely talked to her. I saw her sit next to her. Five minutes later she came back.

"C'mon let's introduce you to Mr. D"

"Mr. D?"

"Yeah, he's the camp director." He nodded and walked behind me. When we got there, Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, and Pollux were playing piccolo. Pollux noticed us first. He got up and held out his hand to her. "Pollux, You?"

"Ella" she responded. Mr. D bit his lip when he saw her and waved his hand. A purple glow appeared on her head. Grapes. She was Dionysus' kid.

"You claimed her?" I asked to reassure myself.

"Yes Manny, and to think you were Athena's Child." I sighed

"Malcolm" I corrected.

"Okay, Mary" he said. I face palmed. Pollux grinned.

"Malcolm, I think Pollux can show her around now." Chiron said. I didn't want her to go. In nodded and headed to my cabin. I heard Ella faintly; she was saying "Wow, you Dionysus? Cool!" I was pretty sure Dionysus smiled there. When I enfettered the cabin, I looked at my abused geography book that fallen this morning times almost every other day. I took out a sheet of paper and began to draw, a map of camp. One of my half-sisters sat next to me and watched me. That was pretty normal, all the younger kids wanted to watch us, personally I found it a little creepy, but I liked it. In some weird twisted way. When I was done, I saw my newest sibling, named Christy teaching her My Little Ponies multiplication. My heart melted there. So what, she's my sister. That kind of thing melts my heart. I'm not your cold-stone dude that's all heartless. My mind drifted away from my drawing and I started to think about Ella. I mentally slapped myself. She got to camp here today and I'm already crushing on her? I gave my drawing to my half-sister. "I don't have my heat on drawing right now" she nodded, eagerly taking my drawing. **(LOL, I was hearing Love drunk and Love sick during this) **I walked out the door, and headed for the sword arena.

**So guys, how was my new story? My normal main characters won't be main characters, more like supporting characters like Leo and Ivy. **

**Toodles! XD**

**Jackie **


	2. Chap 2: SHINY LAPTOP!

**Chapter 2**

**OMG GUYS im sooooo sorry! I need to kepp w/ school so I'll probably updating in the weekends only. Yeah, I know. IM SORRY! Blame my 7 teachers that give me like 20 homework assignments -_-**

**Diclaimer: **

**Dionysus: Jackie..Hehehe, doesn't…Own…anything… but - *falls asleep***

**Me: except Luna and Ella! **

**Malcolm POV**

I thought about Ella. She was claimed by Dionysus which pretty rare cuz' Dionysus doesn't like heroes or something. But he something about to arrogant. PSSHHH, me? ARROGANT! Ha, you wish…. Okay... Maybe a little… When I went down to breakfast; the purple in Ella's eyes was more pronounced. She was talking to Pollux. They looked like they were in deep conversation. Hey, I would be in deep conversation if I just got a new cabin-mate; especially if your lonely…or had a loss. Eh, Happy Thoughts Malcolm! The first thought that came into my head was the cookie monster. Hey! Don't critize me; I used to watch that until I was 7! Don't tell anyone I said that. She flickered her eyes over to me, Pollux following her gaze. I guess Pollux would be more protective of his siblings this time. I smiled weakly and sat with my brothers and sisters. All of them were talking about the Argo II blueprints. I joined in conversation; talking about how the propellers should be made of steel. Mid-way during the conversation Pollux and Ella were beside our table. Ella poked my shoulder gently. I looked over to her, her Dionysus-like features were standing out more now. She had silver charm bracelet with a bow and arrow, a sword, a knife, and some other thing. that must be her weapon of choice. She wore a silver head band, dark green grape vines decorating it. She opened her hand and grape appeared.

"Look what I can do!" I smiled. Even though she was acting like some eager 7-year old. Pollux simply smiled probably there because Ella was embarrassed to come alone or maybe he was her bodyguard. I saw Connor stand up and come over to us.

"Woah, Hot chick. Where are you from, SweetHart?"

"Dionysus" Pollux said through his teeth. Connor looked caught off guard by a second by Pollux's presence but then confidence regained.

"Just don't kill this one, K?" he taunted. Pollux's eyes lit of with anger, depression.

"How would it feel like if Stupid Kronos killed Travis?" he responded. By this time, the entire Athena cabin was looking at the people in front of us. Connor thought for a moment, then left, without a word.

"Imma go now" Pollux stated.

"I'll go with you" Ella said, giving her brother a hug. My brothers and sisters and I simply stared at each other.

"I say, they are on our capture the flag team" One of my brothers spoke. There were several nods in agreement but I don't know why they decided that in that conversation. I wasn't exactly the smartest of the bunch… we cleaned up, and went to our classes.

"Hey Malcolm" a voice said. I knew her. Meet Luna Divine, the Apollo kid with an ironic name. Her name was Italian and named after Artemis. She had black hair with bangs to long, and covered her eyes, but when you could see her eyes, they were light green. She looked more like Nyx kid, the goddess of the night. She wasn't your normal Apollo kid; as you could tell. But when her mom picked her up by the entrance every summer, you can tell Luna got her looks from her.

"Hey Lunatic" I said. I always called her Lunatic, I don't know why though. She gave me a hug. She was my best girl-friend. Not girlfriend, my friend that's a girl. Seriously who came up with that word? I expected Sirius Black to pop up and say "No, I'm Sirius!" yeah, I can be such a low-life. But I liked that, somehow. She gave me those Apollo-blinding smiles. Yep, she definitely had her father's smile. I tried, notice I said try, to match her smile. As you can guess, it's impossible. I wondered about Apollo's smile of his kids' smiles were so bright.

"C'mon! Chiron let us have a party at the beach!"

"Details?" I asked.

"Oh, Percy, Annabeth, The new Dionysus chick, Pollux, Will, Nico, Jake, Leo, Piper, Lacy, Jason, Katie, OOO! And the Stolls are bringing Coke!" Us demigods, love coke. Usually for us, coke was deal-sealer kind-of thing. I nodded. I went inside my cabin to change. My grey swim-trunks. That's an Athena kid for you. I walked out and headed for the beach. I saw Ella. I had forgotten she was coming too. She wore a simple purple bikini that matched her eyes. She had a pair on sunglasses on too. She was with Pollux, probably still comforting him. I looked to the water to see Annabeth an Percy making out- not pretty by the way; and everyone else splashing each other. I sat down in the sand, running a hand through my hair. Luna had started playing some game with Will and Piper. I was lonely. A lonely person destined to die alone. I don't think Aphrodite likes me very much… I sighed, stood up and headed for the water. Instead of the Stolls let me get used the water, they pushed me, and I fell in the water.

"Eh you alright Malcolm?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, yeah, Sure." Annabeth, Ella, and rest of the girls gave me a look a sympathy, while shooting the others a look that said 'Tsk, tsk. You, should be ashamed of yourself young man, Go to your room!' That was their motherly-sympathetic side. The other side, as far I was concerned, was teddy bears, clothes, and baby animals. Dionysus came running in.

"Hey Mary, hi Lucy, Annie Bell, Peter, Charlie, Nick, Lee, Princess, Laily, Kate, Walter, Ella and Pollux" Funny how he said his kids names right.

"Hey Dad!" Ella and Pollux said. Dionysus smiled and turned to the rest of us.

"Chiron, said Blah blah blah not important blah blah blah"

"I don't think he said that" the smart alec named Nico said.

"Shhh! Mr. D; what did Chiron say?"

"Hmm…Something about harpies…?" he thought out loud. He continued to talk to himself as he walked away. Some weirdo he was.

"OH NO! BED TIME!" Annabeth and I yelled. Us Athena loved to follow rules. We ran to back to our cabins, everyone stopping at the door to wave at everyone. I climbed into bed, thinking about Annabeth's shiny laptop. Yes, I sounded like an Apollo kid because I said Shiny.


	3. Chap 3: Knifes and Boredom

**Chapter 3 C: **

**Disclaimer:**

**Wizard : Jackie- no- own anything- except- EXPECTO PATRONUM!**

**Me: I don't own that spell…. I only own Ella, Ivy, and Luna. **

**Malcolm POV**

I was bored. Extremely bored. It was 2:30; and everyone was doing something. Except me. I saw Luna talking to Ella. Who to talk to? Leo? **(LEO! :D :DDD) **Nah, he's probably in the forges or working on the Argo II. Screw the Argo II. Annabeth was STILL giving Percy lessons; Pollux was playing Piccolo with Chiron, Dionysus and some satyr. Grover- was with Juniper. Thalia- was away with her Hunters. Jason- was with Piper. The Stolls were playing a prank on the Demeter cabin; and Katie was busy yelling at them. Everyone was BUSY. Unlike me. I thought about what I could do.

Well; I could re-read the Harry Potter series…

Or I could talk to Nico. Never mind- He's with some girl named Ivy.

I groaned; heck, I would even suit for boring lectures. Yeah , I said boring lectures. Got a problem with that? Then it hit me-

I could talk to Hestia. I walked over to her and sat crossed-legged next to her.

"Hi" she said softly. Hestia was the kindess god(ess) without a temper. She was a maiden goddess of the Hearth that appeared to be about 8; and red hair that reached to her back. She had light freckles. She reminded me of Rachel. I couldn't talk to Rachel either- Apollo was giving her some important lesson on Greek stuff. Apollo was her personal tutor, which was pretty cool.

"Hello Lady Hestia" I said.

"Is everything all right Malcolm?" she asked quietly, poking the hearth with a stick.

"Nothing. That's the problem. Everyone has something to do."

"Yeah, Chiron is buzzing around, organizing things for Capture the Flag tonight. I needed to talk to him, but he's to busy; between new Demigods and Capture the Flag" It's good Hestia felt the same way.

"Capture the Flag? I don't even know which side I'm on…." I said. I wanted to be on the blue team though- because the blue team had cool looking blue horse plumes while the red team had Red horse plumes.

"Oh, Demeter leads the Red team and Poseidon with the Blue team, of course it's only Percy but… Poseidon and Athena have an alliance tonight along with Hephaestus, Zeus, and Hades. Red team leads all the rest. "

"How did you know?" I asked. I wondered; she wasn't a stalker or anything but… well; whatever.

"Chiron." I thought for a moment, Luna and Ella were against me tonight.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. Excuse me, I have sword practice to attend to" I said standing up. I bowed.

"Okay, see you around, young hero." She was really modest- she didn't mind us calling her Hestia, but we did it anyways. She chose to stay at camp. The rest of the gods didn't. Dionysus only stayed because of some punishment. I walked to the sword arena, and from the sleeve of my shirt; I took out a silver knife. I practiced alone. I sighed as I slashed the dummy's head off.

"Mad at someone?" I voice asked from behind. I spun around with my knife at hand. It was Luna.

"No. Just no one to practice with…" I sighed. She took out a bow and arrow.

"One on one?" she asked. I nodded and grinned. I deflected her arrows with my knife, and every time I deflected an arrow; I moved closer to her. She didn't notice. She was to busy firing arrows. To be exact; she had the sound arrows like Michael Yew and Will Solace had during the Titan war. Michael had passed during the war. She was pretty bummed about it- he was her favorite brother. I suddenly noticed she had a headband on her forehead; looking like a hippie. She was very pretty- just not my type. She hadn't dated anyone after some Aphrodite kid had broken her heart. I gave the kid a good punch in the nose. Hey; she was like a sister to me. Sorta like the Luke/Annabeth/Thalia relationship. Finally; I disarmed her, my knife against her throat. I grinned ear to ear.

"Show-off" she muttered. Suddenly; Ella entered. Luna excused herself and went to help Chiron for fixing his library.

She held up her Knife smiling at me. She wanted to go against me. The girl probably had no experience whats so ever; but she wanted to try. That was good. I took my stance, and allowed her to make the first move. She nodded nervously and slashed at me. She was actually pretty good. I forgot- Dionysus' kids were especially good athletes. I was never fast in sword fight. Or good for that matter. She swiftly made her move and pushed the point against my throat.

"You can play" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Sexist much?"

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" I pleaded.

"Okay, I forgive you," that was nice- it usually took forever for girls to forgive guys about that stuff.

I smiled and held out my hand to her. She took it, and shook it.

"K, bye! I agreed to help Rachel organize her room!" She yelled as she skipped away.

"Bye" I whispered. I knew she couldn't hear me but she wouldn't either way. Percy walked in with a goofy smile.

"You like her! Malcolm likes the new chick!"

"Shut up!"

"One on one?"

"Nooo way Percy. I suck at sword fighting; you know it. I'm only good with calculators." Percy shrugged and put his back to me as he started ripping apart dummies. Fluff came out. My jaw dropped. Percy was always the best swordsmen. Even better then Luke. I remembered he disarmed Luke on his second day-with an unbalanced sword. He had also beaten the King of the Titans- single handedly, a few gods- Hades and Ares himself, and like 50 hellhounds at once. The dude had skill. I was pretty afraid of him. Be honest- the kid could summon 50 ft waves; beat a titan, a few gods, Medusa, the Minotaur, and probably more he hasn't told us about. I walked away, and for a moment, I considered helping Ella and Rachel. I shook my head. I also considered helping Luna. Chiron had always creeped her out for some reason and didn't like being alone with him. But she also didn't like it when people helped her. Great; I was back to square one: alone and bored. Wait: Annabeth was back from teaching Percy. Hurray! I walked back to find her on her laptop. Unhurray! Even my own sister found a non-living thing more interesting than her brother. I sighed. She didn't even look up. What was she searching? I mean, the war had passed, and there probably wouldn't be any more some time now. I walked out. I entered the Apollo cabin. I wanted to talk to Will.

"Luna's out, helping Chiron" Will said automatically.

"Nah, I want to talk to you" I said. Will rubbed the back of his head; we had never really talked before unless it was life-or-death kind of stuff.

"Well….Who's dying?" Will half-joked.

"Nah, no dead people. I need to ask you a question"

"Shoot" he said making a finger gun at me. I grinned.

"Why does Chiron creep Luna out?" I asked

"When she came into camp er- I don't want to continue…"

"EW!" I screamed. Will shuddered then nodded. I saluted him and walked out. I understood now. I actually felt bad for her. When I walked out; everyone was back. The Stolls- Leo, Piper and Jason, and everyone else I mentioned earlier. I sighed. Why was it when I had found something to do was when everyone was back. Marvelous. Leo walked up to, smiling. He had a huge grease smuch on his nose. I laughed. He pouted

"HEY! I don't laugh at you…." He said. I suddenly remembered all the times Leo laughed at me. Ha, YEAH RIGHT!

"You wish!" Leo smiled. Ella came up.

"Hey Leo?" she panted.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"Rachel said if you can help us. You can to Malcolm." She added the last part. I nodded. Leo shrugged and followed her along. Along the way; we talked about chocolate. Yup, chocolate. Then we talked about cupcakes. Hey! We like food….Don't blame us…

"Here we are!" Ella announced gesturing to the cave. I knew Rachel had gotten a cave but I had never been to it. I entered; at first expecting green stuff and wall carvings.

I was wrong.

There was like a house in there. Spotted rugs covered on area were a bookshelf, and a table with a laptop stood. On the opposite side, stood a couch and a HUGE plasma. She had a few easels around, sketches about. Art splatters and paintings crowded the walls. This-was-wicked. I rushed over to the bookshelf- of course. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Hey…Can I borrow this book?" I asked holding up a copy of a book named Julie. Based on the back; it was about a girl raised by wolves **(I've read it! It's a real book!) **Rachel shrugged.

"Sure. I don't read anyways. Apollo thought it would be a good filler for that corner." I gasped. I was offended. Who didn't like to read? Okay…So a lot of kids disliked reading…. Ella smiled, amused by our expressions. Leo shrugged and began staring at the laptop.

"Oooooo! Cool! These wires-"I stopped listening to him there. He was on crazy mechanic mode. On crazy mechanic mode; he talked about the base and how the construction was magnificent. Blah; blah; blah. I smiled apogetically at the 2 girls who were kinda surprised Leo was some crazy mechanic dude. Rachel, Ella, and I began dusting everything. I sneezed.

"Gods bless you" Rachel muttered. I thanked her and continued on. Rachel's phone rang. Rachel was one of the only ones with a cell phone. Particularly because she was mortal and her dad still needed to call her for stuff. The ringtone was Today was a Fairytale; set for Apollo. I fell on the floor laughing. She like Apollo! Rachel smacked the back of my head and glared at me. I calmed down, but when I saw her serious- death glare face I laughed again. My contagious laughter spread, and Ella and Leo started laughing to. Rachel grinned to; and joined us. Apollo popped in…with a toy car?

"What's so funny?" he said in a childish/serious voice.

"You" I said shortening the real answer. Rachel smacked my head again.

"Trying to rid of me are you!" I said in a fake crazy voice. This time, Apollo laughed with us. Rachel had been so busy glaring at me; she had forgotten to pick up the phone. I clutched the book in my hands, and if it was alive; it would have choked and died. That sounded violent didn't it?

I settled on a chair and began to read at least until they stopped joking. Ella sat on the opposite chair of me. I looked up; she was staring at my book.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said quickly, switching her gaze to my eyes. She had intensity in her eyes, or it was probably just the violet shade of her eyes.

"Hey Malcolm?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm against you in Capture the Flag, right?"

"Yeah; why?"

"Oh…No reason!" she said standing up. One word: weird….Luna walked in and waved at Ella, Rachel, and Me. She bowed at Apollo. She came over to me and messed up my hair. I sighed.

"Lunatic; I'm trying to read. Is this book invisible or something?"

"That's a book?" she scoffed. She was a very picky reader and usually liked reading strictly long books. About fantasy. And Julie, was well; short.

"Yes Lunatic; this is a book"

"Doesn't look like it…." I rolled my eyes. She shrugged and walked over to Rachel. Apollo came over to me.

"Ohh! You're that Malcolm kid! You like kicked Hellhound-butt in the war! You're also my daughter's best bud!" Did he just realize? Well; it was an honor him knowing my name and stuff but…. Well, weird…. I nodded. I gave a forced smile and went out the door.

**Okay! Soorrry I ended it there!  
>JACKIE (Jack-o-Lantern) <strong>


	4. Chap 4: My CabinMade Libary :P

**Chapter 4**

**Hi! Who should Luna be w/ and why? **

**Disclaimer: I've been over this to many times! I QUIT!**

**xD**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Malcolm POV

I settled into my armor and placed the blue horse plume helmet into my head. It had either gotten smaller or my head inflated or something. My armor jingled whenever I moved. I felt like Santa. I walked over to the forest and stood in the front. I saw Ella weirded out by the armor. She had a red horse plume on her head and Pollux was there, trying to help her get settled in her armor. Luna stood in the opposite side of Ella; talking with Will. Annabeth was next to me; talking to Percy about the plan. I heard enough to know that the flag was in the clearing; guarded by Nico, and Jason. Percy was going to join them; to finish the Big Three thing. Leo was also guarding with them. Half of the Athena kids were on defensive, and one half on offense. I was offense. The Hephaestus cabin planted traps then divided left and right, to try to confuse the enemy. Percy would sneak away at one point to get the flag. Chiron galloped our way and I watched Luna look in horror.

"Okay campers, you know the rules. No killing alive"

I heard Clarisse grumble. "I can't just kill the little twerps a little?" she asked.

"Clarisse; you sounded like a mixture of Dionysus and Ares" Chiron said. The Dionysus cabin looked momentarily offended. Clarisse grumbled again. Chiron blew his conch-thingy and the game began. Ella and half of the Ares cabin charged towards me. Like an angry cattle of ugly cows. Except Ella. Then I thought about Hera. I was like offending her when I said that… Ella engaged into combat with me. I kinda felt special but I shrugged it off. I remembered how good of a fighter she was. I took out my knife. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"You, Hit a girl? PUH-Lease! I thought you followed rules" she smirked at her choice of words. I raised my eyebrows at her. Suddenly Clarisse butt in.

"This is a game, not a love fest" she stomped towards the flag. Ella took out her golden knife. Engraved on the blade was Dionysus in elegant letters. Must have been from her charm bracelet.

"Ready Mary?" she said using her father's name for me. She smirked. She lunged at me. The ADHD coursed through my veins and I felt in power. I dodged at thrust my hand towards her. She was right. I couldn't hit a girl. A perfectly innocent girl. Especially when it's the girl you like. Ella smirked. Pictures of warriors- tortured by Dionysus flashed through her eyes. I shuddered. She was trying to drive me insane- just like Pollux had been teaching her. Finally; I screamed. She had been successful. Ella ran past me, her shoulder brushing past mines. She was going for the flag. I tried to go after her, I couldn't. I started running around; having no idea what was my problem. Leo looked at me. He knew what was going on. Pollux had made him go mad once. I held my hands to my ears making an ear-splitting scream. Leo groaned; and put on …earmuffs? Okay….he walked over to me; put his hands on my shoulders.

"Chill" I heard him say. I bit his arm, to run. Ella looked over to me. She ran in front of me.

I bit my lip-shaking. I heard the conch. I had noo idea who won. Ella closed her open palm. It allowed me to think again. I stopped shaking. I noticed above her head- she had gotten the flag. we; had lost. I thumped her.

"Please don't drive me mad next time" I said harshly and turned on my heel; to head to the campfire. I heard her sigh.

"Will do….Please excuse me" she said running past me. I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I felt guilty all of a sudden. I was harsh. I mentally slapped myself. Great job; Malcolm; now she hates you too! Remember what I said about Aphrodite messing with my life? Yeah- that was a perfect example. I trudged to my cabin, not the campfire. Luna was going to kill me for not being at the campfire. Oh well; I was already as dead as it is. I got into the top bunk, but the gray bed sheets over my head and closed my eyes.

….

The next morning…Guess what? Luna cornered me and demanded me for an explanation. I just told I felt bad. This was half-true since that bad is like a homophone…. I'm boring you aren't I? I grabbed some random book from the Athena Library Room in our cabin. It was a HUGE room with gray carpet and huge bookshelves that reached the wall. There was also a ladder if you ever needed to get a book from the top. Basically; we're the Camp Library. I hid behind a bunk bed as I saw Ella come in.

"Hey anyone? I kinda need assistance or whatever to get a book!" I almost stood up, but I noticed at the last second and stopped myself. I saw her shrug and go the couch. I saw her looking intently at the tulip vase on the glass table. She suddenly opened her hand, and took out a grape. She munched on it. I remember the second day of camp when she had shown me what she was able to do. Suddenly; Annabeth came in.

"May I help you Ella?" she asked looking up from her book. Ella looked at her; surprised.

"Yeah; can you help me find a book?"

"Well, I dunno; can I?"They both smiled. Annabeth took the name of the book and half-jogged to the middle shelf. The middle shelf was all about Fairytales and Poems. She thanked Annabeth and walked out. Annabeth to; walked out after her. I came out from hiding, cramped. That was REALLY uncomfortable. I left my book on the table and ran out the door to look for Ella. Finally; I found her-Reading.

"Hi" I said uncomfortably rubbing the back of my head. She looked at me and nodded.

I sat next to her. She flinched. "Look, I'm sorry…." I began. She held up her hand and smiled at me.

"m'kay. Past forgotten; now what are you doing here?"

"To say sorry…."

"Sorry for what?" she asked as if she had forgotten everything. I shook my head to say never mind and walked away to go meet Luna in Arts & Crafts.

**OMG! IM sooooo sorrrryyyy Guys!**

**I had all that homework and crap like that. Sorry if it was rushed :[ still need to finish HW. :*] **

**Live life**

**Fabulous!**

**Like Aphrodite!**


	5. Chap 5:Who the Hades is Andy?

Chapter 5 :]

Wazzup my peeps! xD

If you read love triangle; you'll know there is a new Character. His name is Andy Velez, a son of Aphrodite. He plays a major role along with Luna, and Ivy.

Disclaimer: I only own newly-made Andy, Ella, Luna, Ivy, I think that's it.

Andy is epic 3; so is Leo.

KK; Imagine hearing You make me feel… By Cobra Starship. They are epic.

:(:):(:):):):

Malcolm POV

I looked out the window. Everyone was getting up, and forming a crowd around Big House, waiting for breakfast. I saw Ella's hair bounce up and down along the crowd. She was smart; she was going around. I sighed; she would never like me.

Ella POV (XDDD! Finally! I know!)

After breakfast; I went to my cabin. Pollux was helping Chiron with something- which meant I had the cabin to myself. Woohoo! I looked over to my IPod abandoned in the corner. I shrugged and went over to get it. I looked at a song- it was on pause. Weird- I've never even heard of this song. You make me feel by Cobra Starship. What the Hades was a Cobra Starship? I shrugged again- Pollux must have decided to use it. He liked these kinds of music. I clicked play- and it was surprisingly- AMAZING! My mind spun- I was thinking. I was never a thinker- I just went with the flow. I always ended up with a mini-migraine- especially in Math when before Camp. Cuz' you know, Dyslexia. I always failed all my subjects. My school didn't teach Greek either- they thought you didn't need to learn it cuz' it wasn't a major language. Well yes; I was thinking. Those rusty gears were turning in my head. I found myself dancing- something I didn't like doing. I know, I know; I'm supposed to know how to dance or something cuz' your dad is Dionysus. Well; I don't care- I go with the glow, Fool. I was kidding about the last part. It just rhymes or something….

"_You know I like it loud" _I sang along- surprisingly on key. I walked out of my cabin- with my IPod, still hearing the weird song that decides to show up on my IPod. I walked past archery while Apollo campers were singing 'Move Like Jagger' by Maroon 5, while doing archery. I guess it was safe since their dad was an archer.

_Epic Older Archer to you, Missy. _Apollo's happy voice rang. I swear I saw Artemis roll her eyes there. I have a vivid imagination; okay? So as I was saying their dad was an-

_Eh Hemm…._Apollo coughed in my mind. Er….Epic older archer. I smiled as I saw Will Solace dancing. Luna was grinning while teaching a boy named Andy from Aphrodite how to aim er—Better. Andy was a HORRIBLE archer. You can tell he liked Luna. He would act clumsy, probably drop a few mirrors, maim a tree nymph, and trip whenever he was around her. It was just plain cute. I wished someone liked me. But I was just the 'new chick' or 'That Dionysus Girl.' Never Ella. It made me sad in a way. I wondered if I was from Athena, everyone would call me Ella, Malcolm would talk to me, Luna will stop giving me distrusting looks, and Pollux wouldn't be protecting me from Clarisse and her Bowling ball-shaped friends. **(No Offense!) **Pollux and I had been having 'Brother-sister time' and he showed me pictures of Castor. He didn't hide his emotions- he cried a river. I felt bad for him. And a lot of kids were giving him a hard time about it. Chiron and Dionysus and Pollux asked the gods to have his grave in camp. They accepted- though it had to be in the forest. Pollux visited everyday to leave him grapes- the white kind; the one Pollux said were his favorite. It was really sweet. Suddenly; Andy jogged up to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hmm?"

"Your friends with Luna…It is true… that she has a boyfriend?" I smiled.

"Awww!"

"Shut up" he said rubbing his neck; staring at the floor.

"No; it's not true." I hit him with my elbow "By the way, good luck."

"Good Luck?"

"Dude, its SOOOO obvious you like her."

"But…isn't it weird my brother broke her heart..?"

"Nah. Ask her out soon though. She might catch someone else's eye" he stiffened. He gave me a one-arm hug and jogged back to Luna. AWWWW! That's was SOOO cute! Ohmygods, I'm acting like an Aphrodite Freak.

"_You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be…." _I kept singing. Malcolm poked his head around my shoulder. I jumped.

"What the fuck Malcolm! I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Whatcha hearing?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Some song that showed up on my IPod today…"

"Can I hear?"

"Yeah, here" I said handing him my headphones. When he finished he handing me the IPod back.

"Well they aren't that bad…." I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"Heyyy! I don't like that kind of music!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "By the way…You hit hard Girl!" I smacked my forehead- see? No one called me Ella. Malcolm shrugged at my behavior and started cracking up at Leo making faces behind me. He was childish. Pollux and Nico walked past. Pollux waved at me and kept talking to Nico. Luna FINALLY came to rescue me. She hit Leo and Malcolm hard on shoulders and turned to me.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine…They're not murderers you know."

"Hon, I've known them forever. They can annoy you to death- especially Malcolm. He may be Athena's kid but he's annoying as Hades" I smiled. She grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the sword arena.

**:] KK; Byeee! I gotta write my other story; Saturday only comes once a week!**


	6. Chap 6: I'M SOO F'ING HUNGRY!

**Chapter 6**

**Okay- Pollux needs a girlfriend. I want him to be NORMAL, cuz' he's like my fave character after Leo. :*]**

**Disclaimer: -.- I really need to hire someone to say this….**

_**The Twilight Lovers might hate this Chapter. SORRY!**_

[][][][][][][]

Pollux POV

I yawned, and got up from the queen-sized bed. Ella was in another bed nearby, snoring gently. I looked over to the spot I expected to see Castor groaning at the light coming in.

I didn't see him.

I frowned. I hadn't gotten over the fact Castor was gone forever. I still longed for the day to see him in bed across from mine every day. Ella had respected the bed, and even though it was the only other queen-sized bed; she didn't take it. Memories flooded my eyes. Me whacking Castor on the head with a brush because we were going to be late to breakfast, us playing truth or dare to 3 A.M, playing monkey games that consisted of jumping on and off the unoccupied bunks. I was never able to shut off those memories. It was like the Fred-George thing in Harry Potter. I felt like having a mental breakdown. Suddenly; Dionysus came in…? He looked over to the bed, and sadness filled his eyes. He wasn't cruel; he was just as close to having a mental breakdown in front of everyone as I was- of course he hid that fact better. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Dad." I said at last

"Pollux." He responded using my tone of voice.

"I wish he was here." I whispered; my voice cracked. Dionysus closed his eyes and patted me on the back.

"Pollux; you need to move on, like Nikki is about Blanca"

"Dad, its Nico and Bianca" I actually thought Dad remembered everyone's names and it was a little game he didn't remember their names but really did. Ella snored. I smiled slightly. But I needed to move on.

"Erm…This was rather awkward…Bye son"

I nodded politely to him. I looked to Castors old sheets. Depression ran across my head. I shook my head- _move on Pollux. _For the first time I shut away the billions of flooding memories invading my mind. One memory didn't go away though- the day when Castor and I became inseparable-

**FlashBack!** :D

"_Sixth Grade is hard" said my slightly younger brother by a minute. We weren't close. Suddenly; the high school bully named Riley came at us and smirked. He came over to me- and caused a huge gush across my forehead. Castor saw the horrified look on my face. He cared- he walked past me and looked at Riley. Castor was scared of him to. I could almost feel his legs turning into jelly. _

"_Listen Bitch," I gaped a little; Castor wasn't known for cursing; he was one of those intelligent kids that were always in advanced classes but sat in the back of the classroom anyways. _

"_o; so we have a dear little smart alec eh?" I prayed Castor would just run with me out the field. _

_Castor squeezed his fist. I swore I saw an ivy plant trapped in his fist. _

_Then he hit Riley-Hard. _

_Broken nose, I thought _

_Blood gushed down his face. Riley stood in obvious shock. Castor then formed Ivy vines around him. Castor looked at me._

"_C'mon Pollux; before the security guards come"_

**End of Flash back**

Castor had always known about the demigod thing before I did. I blinked- holding back my tears. That was the most always the most painful thing about this- the pain. I shook my head again and walked out. Chiron was galloping past our cabin when I had come out. Chiron stopped dead in his tracks and I thought it was bad news.

It wasn't.

"Oh, Pollux! I was wondering if you can show our newest camper around" I needed to get my mind off things. So naturally; I said yes. My jaw dropped when I saw the newbie waiting on top of the hill nervously. She had wavy bronze hair that reached her hips; and her bangs looked like they were waiting to be cut. I could barely make out her eyes because she had a pair of Ray Bans on. From what I could make out; she had big hazel eyes. She had a pink tank top and a denim skirt with faded pink converse. She was beautiful. I had no idea who her parent could be. My first thought was that she was Aphrodite's kid. But as I thought about it; she started looking more like a Demeter.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Sky" she said softly, adding a warm smile.

"I'm Pollux, son of Dionysus" I returned her smile. Her eyes widened.

"So it's real?"

"What's real?"

"The god stuff"

"Yeah; it's real"

"M'Kay Pollux, let's go!" I was mesmerized when she said my name. It rolled of her tongue like honey.

"Yeah, C'mon Sky" she smiled. She walked side by side with me her eyes almost popping out when she saw the sword arena. My eyes soared over to her ankle bracelet. It had a Greek word engraved into it which I understood:

_Nightmare_

"Hold up." She looked at me oddly.

"Take off your ankle bracelet" I demanded. She tilted her head at me confused but did as she was told.

She handed it to me. I clicked the center. It immediately turned into a HUGE 3 foot sword. It had celestial bronze along the edges and then, elaborate designs in silver, a metal I didn't recognize, swirling about. The handle; had crystals engraved on it.

"This is your weapon" I said. She looked at it in awe.

"I've had a sword all these years?"

"A wicked one" I said examining it.

"Can I hold it?" I looked at her, and handed her the sword. She smiled at the feeling at having a sword at hand. I remembered that feeling to; it was unusual and fuzzy, but it seemed to fill a missing puzzle piece in your life. The feeling was unforgettable. I looked at her; carefully examining the dummies. She slashed at one; tearing its throat away from its head. It was a powerful lunge. She would be a good fighter. She turned to me; her eyes full on excitement.

"Come against me?"

"No." I stuttered. "Bad memories" I whispered.

"Oh" I looked down at were knife was always strapped. Chiron had let me stop practicing as long as I practiced at least once a week. Archery would take over the other 6 days. I considered going against her but the pain hit me like a wrecking ball. I couldn't. Sky hugged me awkwardly.

"C'mon Pollux; let's go finish the tour then" I smiled at her embrace. I led her past the forge. She was amazed at the heat the Hephaestus kids were able work in. Imagine when she met Leo. Along the way; I learned she liked to sleep and was usually lazy. She usually won every sport and contest she's ever entered to. Both of her parents had died- according to her Orphanage. I wondered if her parent was Nike or Hypnos. I shrugged, I would learn soon enough. After showing the last place; she smiled at me. I noticed I was taller by about 4 inches. I was 6'1. I laughed all out a sudden. It was genuine- I rarely laughed for real anymore. She held out her hand

"Nice meeting you Pollux" she said earnestly.

"Likewise" I said grasping hand. I shook it, and reluctantly took my hand away. She went inside the Hermes cabin, her hair bouncing along-mocking me about something I couldn't have. I went inside the Dionysus cabin across to find a furious Ella that looked like she was about to pour steam.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded.

"I'm used to- alone" I choked the last word. "Anyways, Chiron asked me to tour the new girl"

"Oh" she flatly. She let the subject go and walked out the door.

_Temperr! _I thought.

_I beg to differ; Hera is WAYYYY worse. _Zeus said.

_Nuh uh! Persephone and Demeter are WAYYY worse! _Hades argued.

Ok….uh…Yeah…uh…Awkward….

Malcolm POV

_So the lion fell in love with the lamb. _**(Twilight is not THAT bad….On a scale of 1 to 10 for me; 6)**

Stupid Twilight crap. This is the only book I hated. I was reading it because well; some Aphrodite camper dared me to. I thought it was all like "Pshhh- Piece of cake, I love to read!" But noooo. It turned out something like "Helpp meee Mommy! Take mercy on meeee!" this was such a dramatic book, this Bella chick decided to fall in LOVE with the guy EVERYONE is crushing on and he likes her and he's supposed to like you know not have interest in mortals! Then, Happy Ever After. Screw this book. My mind drifted to Ella. I wasn't even reading- maybe I could get a summary on Spark Notes or something…. Eh whatever; I could sort the details later. I had seen the new girl Sarah or something? I dunno. Well; I had archery with her. She's pretty good at archery. Luna opened the door and entered as if she was Athena's Kid. She sat beside me and put her feet on the coffee table. Classic Luna. I looked at her, then her feet then to her again. She got the message, she groaned and put her feet down.

"You saw the new girl? She has archery skill!" she said holding the 'l'

"Yeah; her name is Sarah right?"

"Sky" she corrected. Bleh; Whatever. I didn't like being corrected but I was feeling lazy. Twilight made me lazy.

"Twilight? Ha! Malcolm? Reading Twilight! Ha! The world must be ending! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES EVERYONE! 2012!" she screamed dramatically running around the cabin. Everyone laughed. She loved attention.

LUNA POV

I'm feeling pretty cranky today- I mean

First; Will didn't wake me up and I missed breakfast

Second; I'm so F'ing hungry.

Third; Percy thought it was funny to buzz cut my brother Devon's (Which we called Devil or Dev) hair. So Will made ME handle it.

Fourth; I'm still sooo F'ing hungry.

Fifth; MALCOLM IS READING TWILIGHT! OF ALL THE F'ING BOOKS IN THE WORLD; TWILIGHT! I'm sending Malcolm to the mental hospital my cousin Stanley works in. Yup; I'm so cool or chill or Fly or whatever people say I have a cousin that works in a mental hospital. Yup, I know it's cool.

Sixth; I'm STILL F'ing hungry!

And seventh; New girl- not one guy paid attention to our archery lesson so Will (he's lazy )made ME of all people; give this girl private lessons.

Oooo and let's not forgot I'm starving to death here!

So; the Hunters were coming to camp. Leo would go gaga over the girls out of his league; Malcolm would ask Thalia if he could tell him her latest hunter stories. And everyone would pay attention to them. They would even keep asking me, and about 20 other good FEMALE archers to be in the Hunters. **(Do you know where the hunter scene is going? If not; Damn your slowww) **Worse of all? They would bug the Apollo cabin. And Will would make up some lame excuse so he didn't have to handle it. Oh joy; sounds like a boat full of fun. Hurray!

Ella POV

I made my way to the Athena cabin- I needed to ask Malcolm a question. When I came in, he was talking to Luna. When Luna noticed me, she grinned and walked away while saluting Malcolm. I sat where Luna used to sit. Malcolm shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrow at the copy of Twilight o the table. He grinned sheeplessly.

"Hey Malcolm?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" he said doing the finger gun thing like Will does.

"I was wondering if-"

**MWHAHAHAHA! My first cliff hanger! If you know what's going on with the Hunters thing keep it a secret :3 that's for me to know and for you not to know. If you READ verryyyy carefully you'll understand ;) **


	7. Chap 7: Victory Day

**Damnnnnn if you didn't understand the Hunter hints, no offense; but consult the nearest common sense book you can find. I can't reveal that til next chapter though.**

**:":":":":**

**Disclaimer: & do I need to say this fools? (No offesneeee)**

Ella POV

"Malcolm I was wondering if-" Percy burst through the door with Annabeth close behind.

"Pollux needs" Percy started

"You to go to the cabin" Annabeth finished for Percy, smiling sweetly at him. Ugh couples. They're always finishing each other sentences.

"K, Bye Malcolm," I said waving and walked out the door leaving a curious Malcolm probably wondering what I was going to ask him.

Percy POV

I smiled at Annabeth as we left the cabins.

"Canoes?" I asked

"Canoes" she agreed. I took her hand and went to the lake.

Malcolm POV

Ugh couples. I shuddered. Luna laughed at my expression.

"Umm… Not to be mean…..but Luna….When the Hades did you appear?" she shrugged.

"I just blend in" she said mysteriously. I rolled my eyes as she made a wave movement with her hands. Luna would be Luna.

"Guess what?" she blurted out happily

"Hmmm?" I asked tilting my head towards her.

"Andy asked mee outtt!" she squealed in delight. If this was girly; I imagined an Aphrodite girl. I shuddered. I smiled at her honestly.

"Awesome!" I said. _I just wish it would be the same for me _I added mentally.

"Malcolm…Something bugging you buddy?"

"Ella" I admitted.

"Oh….look at the time! I have to go meet….Ermm…That guy over there!" she said pointing to nothing in particular. She didn't like helping people with their love life. She ran out the cabin. "Gee, thanks Luna" I said sarcastically. She popped up in the window by the outside and gave a thumbs up. She grinned and ran off. I grabbed Twilight and groaned. This is would be the end of my life. I opened up to the middle of the book. Bella was having one of those many pointless whining scenes. I threw the book across the room and watched it land in the mini aquarium we had.

_Poor fish having to see that nightmare film…. _I thought pulling the soggy book out of the water. Arianna would defiantly not like this. Arianna was my 15 year-old sister that was obsessed with all things Twilight. _Where did mother go wrong with her? _I thought. I grabbed the book by its spine and walked over to the shredder. I ripped the cover and shredded it. I continued. At the same moment; Leo came in.

"Crap. I'm gunna have to pay Melissa 10 drachmas now."

"You bet on me?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah….uhhh…Sorry? I bet Melissa you would read the book without umm…. complaining." He said pointing to the 3 pages left of the book. I shrugged.

"Hand me my laptop" I said pointing to snow-white laptop behind him. He grabbed the laptop and gave it to me. I put in the password. Leo was lying down in my bunk eyeing his hands murderously.

"Leo- It wasn't- your fault" I sighed. Leo ignored me. I opened the internet. I checked my email real quick then got to work on a story.

Pollux POV

I yawned and trudged across the cabin. I stole a quick glance at the time.

1:30PM. What the fuck!

How was I still sleepy? I grinned as I saw some cookies and orange juice in my table. Ella had scribbled a few words messily. She must have been a hurry.

Pollux- you missed breakfast. I was able to save you some cookies and juice. I sacrificed my plate for the both of us.

-Ella : )

Oooo. YUMMY! I walked over to the cookies. I grabbed one from the plate and munched. I was half way finished when someone knocked on my door. I groaned lightly and headed to the door. I opened the door to see Sky. She blushed slightly. I looked down to my outfit. I was in deep purple pants. And I didn't have a shirt on.

"Hold up" I said walking over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and my camp-half blood shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed. I went back and saw Sky still waiting at the door. She was wearing a camp half-blood shirt and a denim skirt. She was wearing orange converse. She had a white head band over her head.

"Guess what?" she said

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I got claimed yesterday!" she responding breaking a smile.

"Who?"

"Nike" she said proudly. I smiled

"Have a lot of siblings?" I almost choked on the last word.

"Yeah, 3 sisters and 4 brothers" I suddenly noticed a bulky kid with golden hair and green eyes. He was wearing a camp half-blood shirt, beige khakis and Nikes which I guess was an inside joke of Nike children.

She followed my gaze and said "This is my brother Joey" she said gesturing to him.

"Joey, this is Pollux. He was my guide" Joey squinted his eyes at me as if he needed glasses.

But it wasn't.

"Joey!" she screamed. "Don't go making him lose!" Joey hesitated and huffed. He signaled her to go. He turned on his heel and walked away. Sky smiled apogetically at me and gave me a hug. She jogged to catch up with Joey. I went back in to eat my yummy cookies.

So… Sky was a daughter of Nike…


	8. Chap 8: She looks like a Victoria

**OMFG**

**Guys, Im so sorry! **

**I have just one insy excuse;**

**Homework**

**Yah, that. **

**You know…School….Yeah…LOL**

**Forgive meee? **

**Disclaimer: ….OMG, That's it! You should know. I'm sorry if you don't know this already.**

**Oh well.**

Ella POV

I laughed quietly at one of my memories.

About Malcolm.

The usual. You know, when you like someone and you like stalk them or something cuz' you know they'll never like you? Yeah… That's my case.

I chuckled as I looked at his window. I was standing outside the Athena cabin pressed against a window. Malcolm was building a puzzle. I must have laughed pretty loud because Malcolm looked up. Before he realized it was me, I buckled my knees. I sighed as I looked at my clothes. A worn dirty pair of khaki Bermudas and a camp half blood shirt 3 times my size. I finally looked to my shoes: worn old sneakers. I peered sideways to see my hair. It was straightened and pushed to a side and my bangs were pulled back. I blinked my purple eyes- it was the only thing I liked about my looks. My pretty purple eyes. Purple eyes were rare for mortals and demigods and it made me feel special. From a few yards away, Pollux was talking to a new pretty girly girl. I sighed. At the same moment, Malcolm opened the door. Being the athletic Dionysus kid I am, I sprinted around the corner of the cabin.

"Luna? Leo?" he asked with hope.

I heard his footsteps coming around. I found the best way to escape this (and the most girly I must add) I fainted. I collapsed to the floor, and a cloud of sand arose around me.

The last thing I heard?

"Ella? Ella? Are you okay?" and Malcolm shaking me further into sweet unconsciousness.

Pollux POV

I heard a loopy giggle and I spun around. Malcolm holding my unconscious half sister, Ella.  
>"What did you do?" I demanded jabbing a finger at him.<p>

_Please don't end like last time. _I hoped.

"I didn't do anything! I heard someone laugh and I looked outside and I saw a shadow. When I went out the door and turned around the cabin I saw her there." Malcolm rushed, worried, and was looking down at Ella impatiently every 5 seconds. Sky looked at Ella with jealousy in her eyes.

"She's my half sister" I explained swiftly. She nodded, clearly in relief and we sprinted to Will and Luna. We found Luna and Andy flirting by the creek. Malcolm nudged her.

"Unconscious girl- worried to his guts brother- me getting tired of carrying her?" Malcolm hinted and lifted Ella slightly to prove his point. Luna snapped back into reality island and gestured us to follow her.

Ella POV

**(From Paramore –Decode)**

_How can I decide what's right?  
>When you're clouding up my mind<br>can't win your losing fight  
>all the time<br>not gonna ever own what's mine _

Those words of that song flooded into my mind. One second Malcolm acted like he really cared and liked me and the next it was just a stuck-in-friendship kind of deals.  
>And the worst thing piercing into my brain every 5 seconds?<p>

He'll never be mine.

I wracked my brain for information on how I ended up in the Apollo cabin. I finally came on the conclusion it was because I had fainted. Had Malcolm found me? I hoped so.

Gosh, I was such a love-sick puppy. I saw Will looking at my bandaged ankles in concern. I knew he'd probably seen worse since he was in a war… but I don't know….Will had hovered the strange intensity of his baby blue eyes to a chair in the corner.

Malcolm.

My heart stopped then skipped a beat.

Across from him, sat Pollux. Luna was strolling behind Will. Andy was leaning of the door way chuckling at her. And finally the girly girl that looked like a Victoria to me was constantly flickering her eyes between Pollux and I.

Pollux looked at me finally. Realization exploded in his face.

"Oh this is Sky! Daughter of Nike!" he smiled at me but I was pretty sure the smile was met for 'Sky' or the girl I still think is called Victoria.

"Can I call you Victoria?" I blurted out

"That's my mother's Roman form…I guess…" **(I just realized Victoria is the Roman form of Nike here) **

Then it hit me. Victoria was Nike. I knew this girl looked like a Victoria! **(Victoria= Sky so if I use Victoria… you know what it means!) **Victoria smiled at Pollux and gazed at him. Malcolm chuckled for no apparent reason but it was probably to clear the awkward silence.

He hates awkward silence.

"Awkward!" Leo chanted as he entered the door way. The room suddenly brightened with the new personality that had just entered.

"Tsk, tsk Ella Darling. Clumsy are we?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I'm not taking a smile as an answer. You and I" he said pointing to me "are going to discuss why you're here" I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Peace!" Leo said holding up 2 fingers then went out the door moving his shoulders dramatically. We laughed.

Today wasn't that bad of a day.


	9. Chap 9: Gleaming with a Plan

**: ) Hi everyone :***

**I'm Sorry.**

**The usual**

**Home work.**

**Have you guys finished SoN? I finished like half a day after I got it. Cuz imma do SoN references sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: ….**

Malcolm POV

I was dead worried about Ella. Why had she collapsed? Behind my cabin? It didn't add up. When everyone left the room, I scooted the chair close to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She laughed then wobbled her legs "Fine I guess" I chuckled and hung my head. In the movies, this where the hero admits he loves the girl and they live happily ever after.

Question was: Would that be the case?

At the same moment, she had sat up and hugged me.  
>"Thanks for helping me Malcolm" she whispered so it was barely audible. I was completely speechless at her hug. I simply nodded and smiled as warmly as I could without drooling about her. Luna had been playing around with her hair. She now had her usual ivy headband and her goldilocks curls hung around. She had khaki Bermudas that were still dirty and her camp half blood shirt 5 sizes to big on her. But she looked like a million drachmas to me. I stood frozen after she hugged me. She stretched and lied back down and fell asleep almost immediately. She started to snore lightly. I smiled at her calm face. Aphrodite popped up. She giggled at my position. I was like 8 inches from her face. I blushed furiously. She smiled amused and waved her hand. She had replaced Ella's outfit with white shorts and a simple lilac colored shirt and a white button top on top. It was unbuttoned and you could see the shirt underneath. Her nails had been done to- the same lilac color. A pair of white flats lay of the floor.<p>

Scratch one million drachmas- two million drachmas.

"Uhh…" I started to say. But she held up a hand and shut me up.

"Her outfit annoyed me" she shrugged and popped out the room.

I put my head on the chair and began to drift asleep.

…

Pollux POV

I smiled as I leaned against the door frame. Malcolm _did _like Ella. Both had fallen asleep. I smiled. But Ella kept fidgeting as if she were having a nightmare.

"Malcolm" she panicked. It was in a shrill, nervous whisper "Don't…no…You can't join Kronos..." she continued. Tears streamed down her face. There that name was again. The base cause of the murder of my brother. Then it stopped. She was waking up. I walked into the hall. She yawned. I was peering from the corner. She had realized her tears. She wiped them away and laughed nervously. She looked over to him. She sighed as if she had remembered an unhappy fantasy. She realized her new clothes.

"How?" she started. Then she grinned.

Ella POV

**(Crush, Crush, Crush: Paramore. ILY Paramore!)**

_I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all  
><em> 

…_.._**(Lol I skipped this)**

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one, two I was just counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this_

How? How did Malcolm always seem to be looking at me? With those gorgeous gray eyes….. For the first time, I took a glance at Malcolm's Beads. He told me he had been in the war. I stared at one of the latest- Mt Olympus with names floating around. There was Percy, Michael Yew, Will, and Malcolm and a ton more. **(Is that what it is?) **His hair neatly fell over his face and his fists were clenched. He wore a smile plastered on his face. I stood up and pulled on his arm. He didn't budge.

Talk about heavy sleeper.

I shoved the hair out of his face and poked him again. He moved his shoulders uncomfortably and frowned. I poked his stomach. AGH! For an Athena kid he worked out! I felt an urge to see his abs. I smirked as I picked up a pen. I opened it and put it inside his ear. Malcolm flinched and finally woke up.

"Have a nice sleep, sleeping beauty?" I joked

"Funny" he said.

"Malcolm…?" he looked up at me immediately.

"Yeah?"

"You, me, Training- today" I said.

He shrugged. "I've gotten better"

"So?" I asked

"Sure" he grinned at me. I pulled the collar of his shirt and he yelped.

"Can we train right now?" I suddenly asked. He nodded. We walked side by side to the arena. When we got there Malcolm held up a hand to hold up. He grabbed the silver knife from his sleeve and put it on the ground. He pulled off his shirt.

I nearly died.

Underneath his shirt was a perfectly sculpted 6-pack.

I clicked the sword charm on my bracelet. Suddenly, it turned into a 3 foot celestial bronze sword. Engraved in elegant violet was: _Dionysus _

The sword was celestial bronze (as I just said) with swirls of imperial gold. The handle was a gold and silver ivy plant. It fit into my stance perfectly. I smiled and gracefully threw it in the air. Malcolm gaped at me. He walked over to me and looked at my sword in awe

"Is that…Imperial gold?" he asked, clearly stunned.

I nodded. He took a step back and raised his knife. Unthinking, my eyes wandered to his eyes. I quickly darted them back to my sword.

"Don't go easy on me, darling" I said sweetly.

Malcolm rolled his eyes "Bring it on, sweetheart" my mind stop cooperating with me after he said Sweetheart.

_He called me sweetheart!_

_Sweetheart…._

I snapped back into reality and my eyes flickered to him. I took a step forward and clashed my weapon against his. Malcolm was like a machine. He was beating me.

But I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

I took a step back and grinned at him. He wore a twisted expression of confusion and amusement.

Gods, he looked cute.

I tapped a finger lightly on my sword and instantly; taking effect; vines grew around Malcolm's feet. A few vine snakes slithered around me. Malcolm grimaced at the vines. He looked at me and his eyes gleamed with a plan. I advanced and the snakes followed. The vine grew over anything they touched. I was going to disarm him when he grabbed my wrist and strangled me to the floor. The vines stretched over to me. So, that was his plan. At the same moment, Malcolm grabbed his knife and cut himself free.

He pressed the knife to my neck and the snaked wrapped around him. I giggled. I smiled and the vines vanished into nothingness. I was covered in sweat. I waved at him and walked to the showers.


	10. Chap 10: Arianna the Keeper

**Chapter: Arianna the Keeper **

**;)**

**Sorrry I really like that name….Expect an Apollo girl named Alice soon! She can see the future! (Lol that was the only character I ever liked from Twilight) IDK If I will bring Alice to life though :/**

**Arianna J. Christ**

**Parent: To be revealed ;)**

**Eyes: Wild looking, but hazel**

**Hair: Bronze (long straight hair)**

**About : Likes: running around, drawing. ADHD. 16 years old**

**Disclaimer: and to think…. Oh nvm.**

Arianna POV

I sighed nervously as I walked with Chiron down the hill. I had already accepted all this crazy role-play god stuff. I was used to weird stuff- I mean, Hey when your best friend is a Satyr and your dog is really a hellhound that tried to attack you get used to stuff. By the way, I'm Arianna Christ. I'm 16 years old. **(Nobody had brought her, so it's after Percy's wish. (Nobody was tracking her) **I flipped my bronze hair. I do that when I get nervous. Probably because I have ADHD and I can't stop fidgeting, or it's some old habit my 'patron' showed me. Whatever a 'patron' was, I don't know. This weird pretty lady said she was my patron and stuff and showed me how to be girly and what not. Anyways, I was at the top of the hill with Chiron when I saw a cute guy that looked like he's in college. As he got closer, I saw his features. He had strawberry blonde hair and energetic wine purple eyes. He had a plain blue shirt on and khaki cargo shorts. He smiled warmly at me and signaled me to follow.

"I'm Pollux, son of Dionysus…" he faltered as if he had taken a chunk out a puzzle. Regardless, he smiled at me, exposing brilliant white teeth.

"Hi Pollux. I'm Arianna" He led me to what he called the 'Big House' and stretched out his hand to reveal the office of a lazy-looking man in a Hawaiian shirt. He had black hair and blood shot wine purple eyes as well.

"Well Son? Who's this?"

SON? That's Dionysus! Smsh. Funny.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes at me.

Pollux stifled another laugh "This is Arianna" Dionysus looked at him.

Pollux shrugged and grabbed my shoulders to steer me away from the god.

"How old are you Pollux?" I asked suddenly. The question took him my surprise.

"18" he said slowly as if debating to add something or not.

"What about you?" he asked finally.

"I'm 16" I responded.

"You look older…" he trailed off then covered his mouth with his hands and looked at my expression.

He had just called me _old _

I smiled "I don't mind" I shrugged. Just then a pretty girl walked up to us. Pollux waved at her

"Oh hi….Sky" he said uneasily. He liked her- for sure.

Sky's eyes flashed at me murderously.

"That's the new girl I'm touring. Her name's Arianna"

She walked past me and she made sure she hit me "Pollux is mines" she whispered murderously then walked away gracefully. I stood there dumb-struck. I didn't like Pollux

...Yet

Pollux watched her until she was gone. The he turned to me. I walked beside him- not allowing myself to be wavered by something untrue.

Well; not true yet.

He led me to a place to pick weapons. I decided on a celestial bronze spear with amethyst indented on the surface. I turned to Pollux. He was talking with some kid named Leo. I sighed taking another look at Pollux. His eyes were calm.

He just had the prettiest eyes. They could drive me insane just my looking at them. Maybe I did like Pollux. Just a little? I sat on the floor, waiting for Pollux. My eyes were fixed intently at him. I suddenly stared down and my clothes: a navy tank top and jeans and navy converse. Pollux glanced over at me and waved at Leo. He walked over to me.

"Sorry" he said sincerely literally dripping honey on every word.

"'s Okay" I muttered. We walked passed a few halls. Finally; he took me to the campfire. He offered me to sit with him and his half-sister. But there was sadness in his voice for some reason. I sat between him and Ella, his half sister. She wasn't paying attention. The second we introduced herself she turned her attention to the Athena cabin. Pollux chuckled at muttered something under his breath. Chiron galloped in and smiled at us. The height of the campfire rose and tuned a happy glow-yellow. Chiron's eyes flickered to me then to Percy.

"Isn't she supposed to be claimed?" Percy asked angorily. Pollux had told me Percy saved Olympus and about his wish and turned down immorality.

"Calm child" Chiron said calmly turning to me.

"Now…Ms. Christ….. Stand up please" he said. I stood shyly. I felt a glow above my head.

I was a daughter of

Pollux POV

Atlanta. The goddess of running.

Chiron bit his lip in surprise "Everyone, Arianna daughter of the running goddess, Atlanta" Arianna twisted her foot shyly and looked at the floor. That explained the wild feature in her pretty hazel eyes. I laughed at her expression. She was blushing. Her eyes met mines.

…..

(Next Day)

Malcolm POV

I woke up to the sound of my owl alarm clock. And when I finally got up, I realized I was at the top bunk and I came tumbling down

"Owwww!" I muttered rubbing my head. I grabbed a light green shirt and a pair of cargo shorts from my drawer. I went outside and yawned. I went over to the Dionysus cabin and looked through the window. Ella was sleeping on the bottom bunk and her sheets were thrown in a corner and she was wearing a purple tank top and white _really _short shorts. Pollux was in the corner, sleeping like a king. He was sleeping the middle of a king-sized bed with 8 pillows. I opened the door steadily. I walked over to were Ella was sleeping.

"Ella?" I whispered

"Malcolm?" she gurgled sleepily.

"Yeah, wake up" I said. She opened her eyes slowly. She locked eyes with me.

"What happened?" she asked

"Want to go take a walk?" I asked


	11. Chap 11: I Wake Up in the Morning

**Disclaimer: … **

Ella POV

I looked at Malcolm, wondering he was real.

"Can't" I said. I really wanted to. Being with Malcolm before sunrise? Hades yeah! But… I needed to help Chiron…

"Have to help Chiron" I said. Malcolm's face fell.

"Oh," he said. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry" I whispered. Malcolm shrugged.

"Stay here, I'm going to change" I said. He nodded and sat on my bed. I looked over to Pollux and smiled. He was dead-asleep. Not literally dead, of course. I went to get clothes and shoes. I went into the bathroom. When I realized the clothes I mentally slapped myself

Clothes from Aphrodite.

I shuddered.

I looked at the clothes. An aqua shirt and a white shell necklace, gladiator sandals, and white shorts. When I put them on, I looked in the mirror. I didn't look bad. I had put my hair back into a princess style. You know; the hair from the front and put it back in a pin. My eyes were intense purple. I exited the bathroom feeling embarrassed. What if Malcolm thought I was a girly now? He looked at me and smiled. I searched for his eyes. I finally found them. I locked eyes with him.

How on Gaia **(LOL, I say that a lot …You know…Earth=Gaia…Lol Nvm) **was he still single?

Right now, he was wearing this green shirt and cargo shorts that made him look like a god. And his eyes, were intense and …Pleading? What? Did he really have to tell me something? I shrugged it off. Malcolm cleared his throat.

"I better…go" he said gesturing to the door. I nodded and he went out the door quickly. My eyes darted across the room. Pollux was waking up.

Malcolm POV

I groaned after I went out the door. I really wanted to tell Ella I liked her. When I entered my cabin everyone was asleep. I put my back against the wall and slide down slowly. I groaned again. When could I tell her? I got back up and got my knife. I headed to the arena to see Luna already slashing dummies to their doom. I smiled and stood behind her until she noticed me. She finally looked at me,

"Get away from me – oh. Hi Malcolm" she said sniffling. Mascara ran down her face.

"Gods, what's wrong Luna?"

"Drew said" she sniffled "she was going" she sniffled again "to make me suffer" I looked at her searching her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

"Why?" I said finally.

"Because I slapped her!" she said looking at the floor.

"She can't do that"

"Yes…she can take away Andy from me! She can charmspeak him to move and never come back!" I gave her a hug "Let me know how it goes or I beat Drew personally all right?" she nodded and smiled

She turned her back on me to train. I covered a dummy on the other side.

Drew POV

I grinned

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>Just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like.  
>It's easy if you do it right.<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>Just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got what I wanted now<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good." _I sang along. I had reasons to get back at Luna. 1st: No Aphrodite kid could really fall in love without dumping them and using them. 2nd: she smacked me. 3rd: she dissed my outfit and makeup! And that my darlings; deserves consequences. I sat in the top bunk in my cabin. Suddenly, my mother popped in, fuming.

"Mom, pleasure seeing you here" I said smiling innocently. "You look stunning as always"

"Save it" she growled. She jabbed a finger at me "you are not going to ruin my son's love life" she hissed through her perfect teeth. "Are we understanding?" I gulped. "Yes Mother"

"Or I will personally ruin yours" and just like that she popped up into the air, leaving behind the faint smell of Gucci perfume. She left me on my bed and I gaped, leaving me to cry.

My mother had practically just said she had disowned me.

Trust me, it's not fun

Leo POV

I sat on the work bench, talking to Nyssa. Somehow the topic and brought to our parents.

"So about your mom Leo?" she asked. I hadn't told them what had happened. I looked away, fighting the bitter tears and the resisting going to Tartarus to kill Gaia personally. I shook my head violently. Nyssa shrugged and moved on

"Moving on, so Leo, you never told me how'd fighting Gaia go?"

She _defiantly_ not making this easy.

"…"

She shrugged at when to talk to Jake.


	12. Chap 12: Misguided

**Hello everyone!**

**I feel like really peppy, which is awkward for me but Idk :D **

**So this might affect my mood of my story, Mkay?**

**Last chapter; Drew gets disowned. It's sad. I know. I'm such a cruel author. But on the bright side, She turns more awesomely evil! :D :3 **

**Also, Malcolm Looses ANOTHER, yes another, chance to confess his undying love for Ella. Awwww. I know. *insert cruel author comment here***

**Disclaimer: Since I'm so happy and nothin' gunna bring me down: I only own; Luna, Ivy, Ella, Sky, Alex, Christine, Eli, Katerin. Arianna, (did I miss any? :/) Oh well. I think that's it. **

Arianna POV

I smiled weakly as I tried to fire an arrow. I was the worse, and I was being literal. At some point, Will yelled at some random camper to help me.

Turns out, that random camper was Pollux. My day is just getting better and better.

Those Fates most love me…..

Pollux smiled at me. My legs turned to liquid jelly. It took me a while before I was able to take my stance.

When he touched me, I felt electricity doing relay races around my body. I know its sounds cheesy. But it's as if a Zeus kid just sent 300 bolts through you.

I smiled again, trying to regain my posture. I fired an arrow- but my aim seemed to get worse and worse. Pollux seemed to give up

"It's alright. We all suck at something" he assured me, pressing a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you bad at? I whispered "You're a golden god" I muttered really low. Pollux grimaced.

"I don't sword fight much anymore"

"Why?" I asked.

Pollux looked at me, his eyes filled with remorse. "Tell you later" he promised. I smiled at him brightly. I hugged him "Thanks for trying to help me" I whispered in his ear. He nodded returning my hug. I wanted to hold that moment forever.

_No. _I thought furiously. Pollux and I would never be together. I mean, he has Sky- one the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Why would he go for me? A spazzy 16-year old against an 18 year old girl?

Forget it.

I'm a nobody. Just a friend.

Just that.

He would be the king and she was the queen.

Me and Him was just a fantasy.

Something that would never happen no matter how much I asked. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Then I released his- just like that. I sighed as he walked away with Sky. She turned to me and stuck her tongue out at me. I turned on my heel and ran- ran to my cabin as fast as I could.

Fantasies

They play with you

And toss you around

Like a paper airplane.

They make me feel pathetic- useless.

Malcolm POV

I grinned as I looked at a group picture of Luna, Ella, Leo, and I.

I traced my finger over Ella. She was wearing a purple shirt that fit her perfectly and she held up 2 fingers- a peace sign.

Gods, why did she have to be so pretty?

Dionysus would murder me if he found out I liked her. Literally.

I banged my head against the wall. Why did she also have to do something when _I _asked her? Right now, she was helping Will with his Greek studies.

What if she liked Will?

I froze in place.

Did she?

Oh no….

What if she did?

Nooo…..

But….

OH NO!

Does she?

I don't know.

**After pointless Arguments with Malcolm over himself, I decided to change the POV**

Sky POV  
>I sighed contently as I walked down the trail with Pollux. He was looking at the ground; not looking up. He was lost in thought. I liked Pollux. I walked in front of him and turned around to face him. He looked at me. Suddenly, I pressed my mouth to his. I hooked my arms around his neck. Pollux kissed me back, but still deep in thought. When I let go, he looked at me surprised. I kissed his cheek. I was completely aware that <em>Arianna <em>chick was watching. I could almost hear the tears streaming down her face. I took his hand.

I _**will **_be _**Victori**_**ous. **

"Pollux?"

"Yeah?" he said his meeting mines

"I really like you" I whispered.

Silence.

Did he feel the same way?

"Me to" he said finally. I smiled in victory. From the corner of my eye, Arianna was watching me with absolute hatred as if looking for the best way to make me disappear.

She fled. Leaving behind, a celestial bronze weapon with an amethyst handle.

"Pollux?" I nudged him.

"Who's is that?" I asked pointing to it. His jaw dropped and sighed

"Its Arianna's" he sighed.

"What is it doing-?" I asked innocently.

"I don't know" he jogged over to it and picked it up. He touched the blade.  
>"It's cold" he said. …What? She had been holding it 2 seconds ago!<p>

Pollux POV

I looked at the blade bewildered. It was cold. I hadn't seen it when we were walking past. Sky kissed my cheek at skipped away. I grabbed the handle. It was heavy on my arm. When I was walking around the trail, I saw dust flying up. Someone had run by here.

The girl was crying in the tree.

I took a look at her, thinking it was Atlanta.

But it was Arianna.

But someone was with her.

"I don't care Mom!" she muttered

"Sweetheart…." She cooed. It was Atlanta. "Remember, only your true love will outrun you" she said. She shrugged, looking at the ground as if reading to jump.

"I should have joined Artemis" she whispered as tears streamed down her face. Her face was red as if she had been crying for half an hour. Atlanta vanished.

"Stupid. No good…." She muttered stabbing her nails into her dress. She was wearing a white strapless dress that was knee length. White sandals were strapped on her knees. I backed behind another tree. Suddenly, she dropped from the tree. She took off as fast as lightning to the last cabin.

I had no idea what just happened.

Had someone broken her heart? I shrugged and walked to the sword arena.

Malcolm POV

I sighed contently as I saw Ella.

"Malcolm!" she called, signaling me to come over. I trotted over to her. I grinned at her. She was in a bright yellow and purple shirt and jeans. She had purple sandals.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Mmm bored" I shrugged

"Same" she said "Hey, wanna go to beach with me and company?" she asked. By company she meant the Stolls, Annabeth and Percy, Katie, Nico, Ivy, Pollux, Miranda, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo, and Luna.

"Sure!"

"Is it okay if we bring the new girl? She seems pretty bummed about stuff"

"What about Sky?" I asked

"Nah, I don't like her" I chuckled

"Does that mean you like me?" I asked playing around

Ella POV

As soon as he said those words, I felt a blush creep up my neck.

_Love you is more like it_

"Sure I guess" I said punching his arm playfully. He grinned

"That's good! I won't have someone hating me every night!" he said. I grinned

"Just don't think about me to much Darling" I joked his face breaking another smile

"Same goes to you" I stuck out my tongue at him like a 5 year old.

Then he did something really unexpected. He smiled at me and I suddenly realized we were centimeters apart. I smiled weakly, hypnotized. He kissed me- full on the lips and winked. He drew his face back.

What had just happened?

"Malcolm? I know your smart and all, but what was that for?"

He chuckled

"Just don't strain yourself about me darling" he joked again.

"Whatever, bye Malcolm" and as soon as I got to my cabin,

Well, I started squealing and jumping up and down.

Malcolm had kissed _me_

_Had this world started spinning in the other direction? _


	13. Chap 13: Collapse

**Hiii everyoneee ;)**

**Disclaimer: …**

**I'm not Peppy anymore :/**

Malcolm POV

I smiled- remembering the thought.

The feeling I got when my lips touched Ella's. Energy had coursed through my veins-making me feel twisty and giggly and…stuff. Someone laughed at my expression. I whirled around- and saw Luna and Leo.

I smiled weakly at them "….Hey….What's up guys?" I managed.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Why are you so giggly today?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh….Breakfast?" I managed. Luna stifled a giggle

"You hate breakfast" she pointed out. Ugh. She got me there.

"Umm…..You know what they say…The most important meal of the day…"

"Like in SpongeBob?" Leo hoped. I shrugged.

"I guess" Luna punched my shoulder

"Spill it" she said sitting down on the floor looking attentively at me. She was blinking. Creeepppyyyy. Leo sat next to her, playing with a pipe cleaners he found in his jacket pocket.

"ADHD?" I said. Luna groaned.

"Malcolm; your hiding something. Spill it" she said annoyed

"Fineee! They're interviewing this author on this channel . That's my favorite author"

"Ohmygods. Are you serious?" Luna facepalmed. I nodded.

"You have no life" Leo said.

"Says the boy that still plays with pipe cleaners"

Heyyyyy!" Leo whined. Luna rolled her eyes

"Let's go Valdez" she said tugging the collar of his shirt, and walking out of my cabin.

Ahh, The wonders on being a bookworm….. I smiled again- my fingers tracing over her in a picture. I smiled and chuckled. I remembered her shocked clueless expression. It was cute.

But how does she still not know I liked her, and not teasing her? She knows I don't play around. Everyone else knew- even Percy- the retard at camp. Heck, even Jake knew- and he's pretty clueless when it comes to people liking people. I groaned- longing for her to be next to me. I walked over to her cabin and knocked- to find a groggily-looking Pollux.

"You knocked?" he asked groggily, scratching his scalp and yawning.

"Um…." _Nawhhh! I was just looking at your door with interest and I accidently banged on the door _I thought.

He shrugged and signaled someone behind him "Ella it's for you" he said groggily. I heard him crawl back to bed and snore.

Gee….he must be sleepy.

Ella walked over to the door. She was in her pajamas. Remember those cute short shorts? Yeah…she's wearing them.

"Hey" I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my head.

"Hi!" she said in a peppy voice but it kind of wavered after she finished saying it.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She smiled brightly

"Sure!" She opened the door more widely. I stepped inside, and sat on her bed. She sat next to me playing around with her pillow.

"About yesterday…." She started. I looked at her. She was blushing.

"I guess that was pretty awkward…." I said. She was looking at me. I rubbed the back on my head again. I really should have thought twice about kissing her.

"Yeah" she said slowly.

"Look, can we like forget that?" I asked uneasily. She nodded. I smiled at her

"You have chess?" I asked staring intently at a chess board with pieces in a bookshelf. She nodded.

…

She didn't talk the whole game.

"I win" I said smiling superiorly.

"Yes you're so superior because you won a chess game" she smiled

"Thanks for saying that" I grinned.

Ella smirked at me. She gave me a hug. "I got sword practice now K?" she said pointing to the door.

I tightened my hug "Okay" I said.

"Hey Malcolm?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't breathe" I released her- give her a lop-sided grin. She returned the smile weakly- leaving me alone with her snoring brother.

"Stupid Twilight moments" I muttered under my breath. Then I felt someone breathing on my neck. I looked behind me.

Oh the gods. Dionysus. Breathing down on me. Giving me the eye.

Yup, doesn't get much creepier than this

"Ermm…. Director D….?" I asked

Dionysus rolled his eyes- sipping on his diet coke.

"Now Macy, I do not you playing with my daughter's heart. We understanding Macy?" he asked.

I sighed. "Sir, its Malcolm" I said saying my name very slowly

"Ah, who cares Marie?" he snapped. "Answer my question"

"Yes…But…um….I…like…um….love…your….daughter" he snorted.

"This better not end up like Theseus- Ariadne dilemma"

"It won't" I promised.

"I'm not saying anything, Martha" he rolled his eyes and then he washed away in purple smoke.

"Malcolm" I corrected but he was already gone

….

Ella POV

I slashed at the dummies uninterestedly.

I was mentally breaking down

Malcolm wanted me to forget everything from yesterday? The way his lips danced across mines….

That- was in impossible to forget. And trust me; if you're in love, you'll understand. I turned around to see an amused Percy.

"You sooooo like Malcolm" he smirked. WHAT DID HE MEAN!

"Ugh?"

"You- like- Malcolm" he said slowly.

"I guess…" I said.

"I'M GOING TO TELL HIM!" he yelled, smirking.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed grabbing the collar of his shirt.  
>"IMMA TELL MALCOLM!" he yelled<p>

"Tell me what?" asked Malcolm who was walking down to the arena. I flushed pink.

"Oh look…I need to make out with Annabeth now" he said awkwardly. He skipped away

"Tell me what?" Malcolm repeated, walking down towards me.

"Um…Your shoes untied?" I responded lamely. He looked down.

"Oh yeah" he said crouching down to tie his shoes. "Thanks" he added. I smiled. I didn't even know they were untied….. Weird… when he stood up, he looked at me.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?" I said, looking up from my weapon.

"I like you"

And then I collapsed.


	14. Chap 14: Fairytale

**Disclaimer:….**

**OMFG excuse the following comment:**

**KitKatKashFive is a Bitch. Seen her reviews? ON ALL MY STORIES GUY. She's annoying-.-' **

Malcolm POV

I gaped at the girl of my dreams who had collapsed.  
>"Ella?" I whispered.<p>

"Malcolm?" she asked. I smiled.

"Here I am" I said with an amused tone.

She looked at me. "Help me get up" she finally said, her arms stretched. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up. We were extremely close. I swallowed. She looked fazed. Finally, she smiled weakly and took a half step back. I moved closer.

"Malcolm?" she breathed. I looked at her amused- she was blushing.

"Yeah?" I said, but my smile didn't even twitch.

"What-?"

"Never stop paying attention" I took the advantage to tickle her. She giggled. I started to walk away.

"Malcolm!" she called

I turned around-_again _"Yeah?"

"Don't turn around" she said. By the time I whirled around, she was already tickling me. I chuckled. I turned around again. I walked away- a smile planted on my face for life.

Ella POV

I facepalmed as soon as he left.

I was such an idiot. Why didn't I tell him I liked him? Ugh. Some retard I am. I wanted to run after him. But he was already gone. Oh gods.

I stood there- absolutely dumb-founded.

Did I mention I was a retard?

Then it hit me-

Ohmyfuckinggods, MALCOLM LIKED ME!

Malcolm POV

I sat in my cabin, lying on my back on my bunk.

Why didn't she answer my question?

Ella confused me so much. Yet she was so cute…and nice…and funny….and the list goes on and on. I smiled, lost in thought. I was the only one in my cabin. Everyone else was looking at old Greek stuff with Chiron. Eventually, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ella POV

I laughed at whatever Luna was telling me

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!" she screamed, face palming.

"What were you saying…?"I asked

"Ugh, Do you like Malcolm or not?"

I sighed and nodded once.

"Like a crush, or like like, like?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows

I sighed again and giggled absent mindly

"I knew it!" she muttered in success.

"But still, like love? Or like just a crush?" she pestered.

"Love" I said banging my head against the wall. I wanted this to end already. Luna was soooo annoying right now. Luna gasped and squealed. I never thought she had Aphrodite blood in her.

"I can't believe it!"

"…I just told you…."

"OHMYGODS!"

"Can I leave now?"

"OHMYGODS"

"I'll take that as a yes…?" I asked, standing up from my chair slowly. Luna kept talking to herself. So I took the time to run away….from my own cabin….

What on Hades ground was she going to do? Luna always has a plan. Sadly….

Malcolm POV

I was chilling in a chair in my cabin. Eating a muffin.

This was the good life. **(LOOL)**

While I was stuffing myself with mini blueberry muffins, the door flung open.

Leo.

"Ah Leo. What brings you to my humble adobe?" I joked.

He pulled a chair next to me.

"You like Ella" he said- stating the obvious

"No duh Sherlock" I said munching on yet another muffin.

"You kissed her" I was about to say another "No duh Sherlock" but I stood there- surprised, I choked on my muffin "What?" I asked- taken by surprise. Leo waited patiently

"Well, did you?"

"I guess…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU GUESS? THIS A FREAKING YES OR NO ANSWER!" he yelled.

"Geesh Leo, my ears…."

"Stop changing the subject"

"Fine. I did. But it was like not really like a kiss…"

"Was that so hard, Malcolm?" he asked me.

"Cut to the point Leo" I said punching his arm playfully.

Leo smiled "Alright, first promise you won't stop talking to us if she ever becomes your girlfriend"

I grinned "Why would I?"

He shrugged "I dunno"

Ella POV

From out the window of my cabin I saw Leo pull a confused Malcolm outside. I went outside to catch up with him

"Hey!" I said a smile on my face. Leo smirked and jogged away.

Malcolm grinned a lop-sided smile. I smiled helplessly.

"Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"You never answered my question" I gulped.

"Which one?" I asked- panic in my voice

"Do you like me?"

"Yes" I whispered

"What?" he asked, his eyes searching mines

"Yes" I responded. And then his lips came crashing to mines. He slithered his arms around my waist. We broke apart- 1 minute later- gasping for air. I was blushing and had a goofy smile on my face.

"I love you Ella" he sighed. I never thought I would hear those words coming out of his mouth for real.

"Same here Malcolm, same here" I hugged him. He smiled. He took my hand shyly and started to walk along the trail. I didn't protest. We started to talk about things- and for the first time I noticed something I hadn't before.

Malcolm didn't like to talk about personal stuff.

While we were walking in the forest, he jumped in front of me and gave me a kiss. And when I fell on the ground and he started laughing, I pulled him down to. It was fun. Sometime into the walk, we sat down- our back to a tree. He was holding my hand. My head was on his shoulder. We were alarmed and nearly jumped out of our insides when someone called

"Malcolm? Ella?" he immediately released my hand and stood up. He helped me up.

"Here!" Malcolm called. It was Andy

"Gods! We were looking for you!" he said- sighing in relief. I looked at Malcolm who shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You were gone for ages" Andy responded "OHMYGODS! Are you together now?" leave it up to an Aphrodite kid to find things out.

Malcolm plastered on a look of sudden surprise "No," he convinced flawlessly. Andy shrugged

"Okay c'mon kiddos" we followed along. I smiled weakly at Malcolm. He winked and mouthed _we'll finish this later _I grinned. Andy was still strolling around and almost slowing down when he saw the Apollo cabin walking by in the distance. I smirked and caught up to him

"How's you and Luna going?" I asked innocently. Andy smiled

"Pretty good" he said thoughtfully. I stopped waiting for him to walk ahead and for Malcolm to catch up.

"Why'd you lie?" I whispered

Malcolm shrugged "He would bug us to much. Better for him to find out later on" `

"smart" I complimented.

"Thanks," he said- his hand brushing against mines. I looked up and grinned.

"I'm not hungry, you?" Malcolm asked

"Nah" I responded

"My cabin? Pollux usually takes a walk after dinner"

Malcolm nodded. We changed direction and headed to the Dionysus cabin. I opened the door. I sat on the top bunk while Malcolm sat on the bottom. I lie, and my head was hanging down. Malcolm kissed my forehead. Then he sat down.

"You make me feel…" I sang to the random song that had showed up on my IPod long ago.

"Hm?" Malcolm asked

"The song. The one you didn't like?" I reminded

"Oh right" I rolled my eyes

I sat up correctly and leaned against the wall.

"Ella?"

"Hm?"

"Love you"

"Me to"

Malcolm climbed up and sat beside me. He kissed me softly. I hooked my arms around his neck. He broke away. We sighed contently.

"Where have you been all my life?" he asked.

"Chilling and getting kicked out of schools in Manhattan?" I joked.

"What to do?" he asked.

"I can try to beat you at chess?"

"Oh, you're on" he said pulling the chess board from the side of my bed

…

"Can't believe I lost _again_" I groaned. Malcolm stuck out his tongue looking like a 5 year old. I laughed. At that moment; Pollux came in- yawning. He raised his eyebrow at Malcolm

"Oh, Malcolm, hi…I guess…"

"Hi!" Malcolm said cheerfully

"You guys together?" he asked- eyeing Malcolm. Ah, protective brothers.

"Nah" Malcolm said "Just beat her in chess _again_" I groaned. Pollux grinned.

"Sleepy. See you in morning time" Pollux said- collapsing in the nearest bed and began to snore. Malcolm smiled at him. He pressed his mouth to mines- with more pressure this time. He waved to me and headed off to his cabin. I watched him until he dissolved into the dark. I smiled happily and sat on my bed.

_Fairytales do come true_

**MWHAHAHA! Being the psycho author I am; I will add twisted, sinister, vile DRAMA! Yesh, I love drama.**

**Remember Drew? Hehehe…..**

**I wrote this at 3:00AM just for you guys ;)**


	15. Chap 15: Arianna

**-.-' Hey guys.**

…

**Disclaimer: **

**Nico: …. Tehehehe…..**

**Me: O.O**

**Leo: ….Tehehehehe…**

**Me: O.O x2**

**Both: Jackie no own PJO. Only her characters she has made**

**Me:…..**

Ella POV

I giggled as I peered into the Athena camp. Malcolm's head was stuck in a book. I walked in; nearly stumbling on the second step.

"Hey bookworm" I called. Malcolm looked up- putting up a smile.

"Yes Darling?" he laughed. But I don't think it fooled his siblings. They looked at him and broke a smile; a few muttering things like "I KNEW IT!" and "About freaking time" Annabeth smiled wryly at me. I gave a small wave. I pulled on a computer chair and pushed it next to Malcolm's. I grabbed a silver ink pen in a pencil holder nearby. One of the kids drawing a model protested. But; eventually he let me have it. I drew a smiley on his elbow. It took him a while to look at it but when he did; he gave me a crooked smile.

He kissed my cheek

"You better not be big-mouths" he warned his siblings grabbing my hand to lead me out the door. I glanced at his book and smiled- _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Of course. **(I read all the books and saw the movies; they are plain wicked. Give em' a chance. Big books aren't bad….They won't bite…Yet :P) **the book had closed. But before I did; I was able to look at the page. It was the part where Neville had killed Nagini- one of Voldemort's horcruxes. I smiled and sighed contently. Again- I nearly stumbled on the second step but Malcolm caught my elbow.

3rd POV** -Paramore-Ignorance**

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle  
>A mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<br>Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same(no)<br>We're not the same(no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
>It's good(hey)<br>It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<br>The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well now I can fend for myself<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same(no)<br>We're not the same(no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
>It's good(hey)<em>_  
>It's good<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<em>

Arianna sang along. She knew this song my heart- it was one of her favorites. There were thoughts that clicked in her mind about this song but her heart ached- she knew this was about the Pollux-Sky thing. She groaned angrily and threw her IPod hallways across the room and burst into angry tears. She wasn't the only in the cabin- there was her 15 year old sister. She used to be a hunter, but she had quit when she saw a boy had finally outrun her. Everyone knows that if a guy outruns an Atlanta child; they're meant to be. She looked at Arianna and sighed. She picked it up and gave it to her. _Cracked screen- great….just what I needed._ She waved to her sister and charged out the door- ignoring her desperate calls to ask her what was wrong. Every turn was horrible- she found Pollux and Sky holding hands in one turn- another pair in college- were smiling happily as the girl examined an engagement ring. And yet another pair- Malcolm and Ella holding hands.

Arianna POV

SAY FREAKING WHAT? ELLA + MALCOLM? NOW I'M THE ONLY LONELY PSYCHO! No offense to Malcolm and Ella. I brushed the hair from my face- today it was black for some reason- not my normal, playful bronze. But no one seemed to notice. I darted the couple and when I got to my cabin, I buckled my knees on the door- looking for something to do. I knew how Nico felt- like he wasn't needed around camp. I was just another pathetic, not-meant-to-be-born demigod.

…**.Dun Dun DUN!**

**:3 I just realized I make Arianna kinda emo O.O**

**Oh well,**

**Have fun!**

**Keep your enchiladas away from Grover!**

**Don't piss off Aphrodite!**

**Don't call Athena stupid!**

**-Me (Jackie)**


End file.
